Acte Gratuit
by Lycoris Calantha
Summary: Gratuitous impulsive act. 'Most likely, he would marry some noble's daughter, make a big name for himself and forget that there was once a girl named Kourin and that he had cared for her the way he had when she was vulnerable.' EigetsuxKourin


_**Acte Gratuit**_

Gratuitous impulsive act

Do not own

Merry Christmas!

**-****♥****-****♥****-****♥****-**

He had noticed her fever before anyone else.

He had taken care of her when she was ill, giving her medicine and embracing her protectively as the soldiers arrived.

He had patiently nursed her to health while in captivity. He tried to protect her when they were questioned while she was still flushed with fever.

Kourin smiled softly as she watched him. He was working, as he always was.

She had commented, quite rudely she must admit, about how much inferior he was compared to Seiran.

He had agreed, smiling serenely.

_That_, above all, pissed her off.

She shook her head adamantly now, balancing the tray she held. She approached him. "Tea?"

"Thank you very much." Eigetsu smiled as he took a cup. "Would you join me?"

"You should be working now, not being distracted by me!" she retorted tartly.

He smiled. "I suppose so."

She took his now empty cup and refilled it, her fingers clutching the teapot tightly.

"When is Lady Shuurei arriving back here?" she asked, her voice soft. Ensei and Seiran had accompanied her this time, effectively leaving them alone.

She moved gracefully as she handed him his refilled cup. Their fingers brushed lightly and they both turned away, blushing lightly, as they felt the jolt of electricity that signified their attraction to each other.

"Soon. I heard that they set off for here yesterday."

"Good. That means I'll spend less time with you."

Her words were meant to sting, but he smiled softly. She had meant otherwise.

She was different when he was around... And he knew she cared, at least a little about his well-being. She was the one who threatened their captors that she would take her own life once he was killed. She cared, in her own way.

He was far too nice for his own good. She was realistic, as was her nature. They were both polite, caring, and exceptionally loyal to the people close to them.

Though everyone did know of her temper.

They would go to great lengths to ensure the other's safety, not that they would tell the other.

That would be revealed at how she would check on him late at night, scolding him if he was still up and tucking a blanket around him if he fell asleep at his desk.

And how he had always, without fail, been there when she was in trouble, in pain, ill, or simply needed his presence.

Someone there, a shoulder to cry on.

When she had vomited, for some reason or another, in the middle of the night, crying almost hysterically, cool hands supported her and held her hair from her face. She had whispered thank you the next day, and he had smiled and said it was no problem and that she should take better care of herself.

When he had overworked himself, probably because he had tried to do the work he probably shouldn't have and couldn't have, and had caught a fever and a cold, she had read him an impressive lecture of taking care of himself. He had smiled wanly from his bed and apologized.

Kourin shook herself. He can no longer be her dream. It could never be so.

Most likely, he would marry some noble's daughter, make a big name for himself and forget that there was once a girl named Kourin and that he had cared for her the way he had when she was vulnerable.

She was no longer sick. She could defend herself now.

And she would likely protect him too, if need be.

She wanted to tell him her feelings.

It was impulsive, but she wanted to.

She was probably putting everything she had with him in jeopardy right now… but, she was going to tell him now.

Kourin stood up. She walked over towards him, leaning over to where he sat. "Eigetsu?"

He looked up at her briefly, smiling.

She gathered her courage. "I..."

He waited patiently for her to continue.

She couldn't speak. She thought it over quickly.

"What is it, Lady Kourin?"

"It's..." she realized she couldn't say is, and most likely wouldn't be able to.

She risked her friendship with him. In that moment, she realized that.

She leaned over, closing the distance between them in a second. She pressed her lips to his.

Eigetsu didn't pull away. He felt the same for her, he had admitted later. But he thought she wasn't ready to be told as of yet.

She had hit him when he told her.

_'Next time..._' She had said. _'Tell me everything_.' He agreed, embracing her while murmuring a fervent promise.

"I love you."

"Aishiteru."

There was a light in their eyes that wasn't there before.

They acted as if nothing was wrong, and there wasn't.

They acted as if nothing was different, but there was.

They had blossomed in their time alone.

Shuurei had smiled knowingly when she arrived; their discreet touches and faint blushes had given them away.

They grew, but they hadn't reached their full bloom as of yet.

They'd take their time. Their love was like that, simple, patient, blossoming quietly but beautifully.

They would get there.

Together.

**-****♥****-****♥****-****♥****-**

_**"Sympathy constitutes friendship; but in love there is a sort of antipathy, or opposing passion. Each strives to be the other, and both together make up one whole."**_

-Samuel Taylor Coleridge

**-****♥****-****♥****-****♥****-**

There.

Hopefully deep enough...

However, still kinda short.

Hopefully to your liking.

_Hello? Any feedback please?_


End file.
